Cathedral
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: The twins Kamezou and Tsuruta realize that their love for each goes much farther than they ever imagined. Two-shot
1. Cathedral

**_So a few words about this story. First off at the end of Sensitive Pornograph the author had Kamezou and Tsuruta as seventeen year olds. She said one was quick and simple and the other was cold but warm hearted. She was very vague about who was who so in this story Kamezou is cold but warm hearted and Tsuruta is quick and simple. _**

**_Also I didn't exactly know what quick and simple meant so I translated that as blunt haha. So Tsuruta is blunt and he's pretty fun loving. Not how I pictured him being but I imagine he likes to mess with his quiet, stoic brother. And Kamezou isn't as stoic as he should be but I chalk that up to him being with his brother and being more open with him than anyone else. _**

**_Also this was named Cathedral because of the moral battle between our favorite twins ^_^  
><em>**

**_And there we have it! This is gonna be at least a two parter haha. I hope you all enjoy!  
><em>**

Kamezou slowly stirred awake as he felt some movements in his bed. He blinked a few times and groaned, already knowing who the invader was. The other person snuggled close to him which only made him let out another groan.

"What are you doing, Tsuruta? I'm trying to sleep."

"Go to sleep," Tsuruta said in a whisper. "I'm not trying to bother you."

"If you're not trying to bother me then why are you here?"

Tsuruta let out a chuckle. Troublesome was the perfect word to describe him. He often liked to tease Kamezou on anything and everything and tonight was no exception. Kamezou loved his twin brother, but once again he was just being a little too troublesome.

"I just remembered when we were kids and we used to share a bed. It was nice always having someone there. I miss those nights when we would curl up and talk about nothing until we fell asleep."

That was another thing that Kamezou found a tad bit annoying about his twin. Tsuruta wore his heart on his sleeve and everyone around him knew it. However, thanks to being so quick-witted Tsuruta never had to worry about anyone taking advantage of that, but this wasn't the first time Kamezou found himself in a situation where his brother was trying to pull at his heartstrings.

Perhaps annoying wasn't the right word for it though. Kamezou found it more…endearing. Him and Tsuruta were different and yet exactly the same. They both knew that Kamezou had a heart of gold; he just never showed it on the outside. It never took much for Kamezou to feel for someone especially if that someone was his brother.

Without saying a word he wrapped his arm around twin, bringing him closer to him. Tsuruta rested his head on his brother's chest and brought his arm around his waist.

"I knew you would give in, brother."

Kamezou said nothing still as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Tsuruta's light breathing on his bare chest. He ignored the not new, but still unfamiliar flutters in his stomach as he drifted to sleep.

The following nights had been the same. Tsuruta actually started showing up to Kamezou's room early so they could chat before they went to sleep. Kamezou had been sharing a bed with his brother for the past five days and he was starting to wonder when it would end. Their parents worked very hard to move to an apartment with three rooms just so the twins wouldn't feel so cramped. Every so often though, he would find himself debating as to whether he really wanted Tsuruta to leave or not. He loved his twin and frankly he didn't mind him sleeping with him, but at the same time it did feel a bit odd. They weren't children anymore. Sleeping together wasn't so much cute anymore as it was strange.

"I'm actually getting tired! Let's go to sleep early tonight."

"You go to sleep early tonight."

"Come on!" Tsuruta whined. He was sitting indian style on the futon while he watched Kamezou work on a laptop (one that a friend had so graciously let them borrow). Kamezou rubbed his eyes and put his head down on the small desk in his room.

"I'm doing schoolwork, Tsuruta."

He heard Tsuruta stand up and then felt his hands on his shoulders. He could only roll his eyes as he felt his brother start to give him a massage.

"We're both straight A students, Kame! You can slack off on one assignment."

"No, I can't. This is a big one, Tsuruta. It could break me for this class. I don't want Papa to be disappointed."

Tsuruta just shook his head. "Papa will never be disappointed. We could be failing students and he would still tell us how proud he is of us."

A sigh escaped Kamezou's mouth as he rubbed his eyes again. "We need to get good jobs so we can pay him and Gouzou-kun back for everything they've done for us."

"See? You pretend to be so mean and cold, but you're a good person, brother," Tsuruta told him. He playfully kissed him on the top of his head. "This massage feels good, right?"

It did feel good. It felt really good and Kamezou couldn't deny it. He didn't know whether he wanted to respond to Tsuruta's statement about what kind of person he was or about how the massage felt. Just to be safe he decided to keep quiet. Silence got him everywhere in the world and he trusted it, although he knew his brother well and he knew it wouldn't work with him. Still it was always worth a shot.

However, he wound up wishing he had just answered him. In a matter of seconds Tsuruta had stopped massaging him and had easily shrugged him out of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Kamezou asked, shocked.

"Lie down on the futon so I can give you a proper back massage."

"Excuse me?"

Tsuruta rolled his eyes and stared at his brother for a few seconds. "You heard me. When I finish your massage you can go back to your schoolwork. Promise."

The two of them stared at each for a moment before Kamezou just shook his head and went back to his work. Yet, he knew his twin wouldn't let him off so easily. He yelled as Tsuruta grabbed him under his arms and hoisted him upwards.

"Would you just go lie down?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Nope! My twin senses are tingling and they're telling me-hyah!" Tsuruta gave a triumphant yell as he threw Kamezou facedown onto the futon. He straddled his waist and held his arms down so he wouldn't be able to move.

"They're telling me that you are very stressed out. I don't know about what, but I do know that you are tense! Just relax!"

Kamezou struggled to turn his head so he could look at his brother. This was definitely one of those times were Kamezou would use the word "troublesome" to describe his brother, although that was him being nice. However, Tsuruta was a determined person and considering how tired Kamezou was there was no way he would win this battle. He eventually slowed his movements until he was completely still. Tsuruta had managed to tame the lion.

"That's a good boy," Tsuruta whispered while he stroked Kamezou's hair. He ignored the groan Kamezou let out and began to gently rub his brother's back.

"Just relax, Kame," Tsuruta said in a gentle voice. He could tell by the way Kamezou's muscles felt that he hadn't relaxed at all. Tsuruta hoped his massage would help with that. He rubbed his brother's back and over time noticed his muscles were starting to feel less tense. He began to use his elbow to hit particular pressure points and doing that truly made a difference.

He heard Kamezou whisper his name as he lay there. A smile formed on his face as he kept the massage going.

"You know ninety-eight percent of all back rubs lead to the two participants having sex," Tsuruta said with a large smile.

Kamezou just scoffed. "I guess we'll be in the remaining two percent."

"Hey now, I've read manga where two brothers fall in love. It happens!"

"Not to us."

They were silent for a bit after that, but only because Tsuruta wanted to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to wind up saying the wrong thing to his brother and scaring him off. He had been surprised he had been able to get him to agree to the massage at all. Now was not the time to mess this opportunity up.

"Just think about, Kamezou," Tsuruta said quietly as he rubbed his brother's back. "You and I have a connection no one else has. I don't think other twins even understand how close we are. I think if we fell in love it would make a lot of sense. We're soul mates."

"Soul mates, hmm?"

"Oh yes. Soul mates…."

Kamezou didn't respond to that. The theory wasn't completely far fetched. Anyone could see that the two of them cared about each other more than anyone. When one wasn't around the other felt lost and scared. It was as if their world had disappeared.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kamezou didn't want to add any fuel to Tsuruta's fire, but he was thinking about something in particular that the conversation reminded him of.

"Do you remember two years ago when you went on that trip with the volleyball team?"

"Of course I do! We won the championship!" Tsuruta answered proudly.

In that exact instant Kamezou changed his mind about continuing. He wasn't as good as his brother about expressing what was on his mind. His logic was that if he stayed quiet things would always work out. Also when it came to his brother, sometimes words just didn't need to be said. He stayed silent and just focused on the feel of Tsuruta's hands running over his back, though after a few moments Tsuruta spoke.

"I missed you then too, Kame."

Kamezou felt his body get tense again. Sometimes he just never knew what to expect out of his brother.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to focus on the volleyball games. I spent all my time thinking about you and missing you. My teammates made fun of me. They knocked me back into shape for the games, but I was so desperate to see you again. I don't want to be that far away from you again."

Kamezou jumped as he felt a breath on his cheek. When had Tsuruta gotten that close to him? He tried to hide his face in the pillow, but Tsuruta actually turned him around fully so he was lying on his back. Tsuruta didn't move from on top of him so they could clearly see each other's faces. For the first time in his life Kamezou wasn't able to tell what his twin was thinking or feeling.

"Did you miss me too, brother?"

Kamezou just stared at Tsuruta for a few moments before turning his now red face away and nodding slightly. He couldn't hold in the gasp as he felt his brother start to rub his hands around his chest and stomach. This definitely wasn't a massage anymore.

"I'm glad." Tsuruta said he leaned down and kissed his brother on the cheek. He kissed him again before slowly making his way to kiss the edge of his lips. The point of the massage had been defeated as Tsuruta felt Kamezou tense up even more, however his kisses weren't going to stop there. Tsuruta put his hand to his twin's cheek to turn his face around. They stared at each other for a moment, Tsuruta face showing not a lot of confidence, but plent of determination and Kamezou's face showing nothing but confusion.

At first it was just a peck. He barely grazed Kamezou's lips, but just the feel of lips sent him to a whole other world. He kissed him again, this time running his tongue over Kamezou's lips. Tsuruta was more than shocked when Kamezou actually opened his mouth fully and allowed him entrance. He didn't hesitate to explore the inside of his brother's mouth, tasting him and relishing every moment of it. It was when Kamezou wrapped his arms around him and broke the kiss, whispering his name in his ear that Tsuruta knew there would never be anyone else for him. He loved his brother and no one else and he wanted desperately to be with him.

He took a chance and ran his hand down Kamezou's chest to the waistline of his pants. Tsuruta figured since he was so aroused his brother had to be too. He took the chance and let his hand fall to his brother's very hardened member, however instead of that sealing the deal it seemed to break it.

Kamezou suddenly seemed to snap out of it and he stared at his brother with a lost look. He looked around quickly before pushing his brother off of him and sitting up, holding his head in his hands.

"Kame?" Tsuruta said to him. "Kamezou?" He gently touched his twin's shoulder only for him to harshly shrug it off.

"Get out."

Horror instantly jumped into Tsuruta's heart and he couldn't help but touch his brother's shoulder again.

"Kamezou, please-"

"I said get out." Kamezou said in a shaky voice. His body was also shaking and Tsuruta could only think that this had all been a mistake.

"No, Kamezou, we need to talk. Just calm down and-"

"Tsuruta, I said leave." Kamezou refused to look at his brother as he tried to gather his nerves and calm himself enough so he wasn't frantic. "I want you to leave, Tsuruta. Leave now or I'll scream. I'll scream, Tsuruta, just get out."

Tsuruta didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. If he did try to say anything his brother might possibly start screaming at him and the last thing they needed was a hysterical Kamezou and their parents running in to see what happened. Tsuruta regretted everything that had happened as he slowly made his way to the door. He regretted even thinking his brother could love him in that way. He regretted trying to make a move on him to show the way he loved him. And as he shut the door behind him he regretted more than anything leaving his beloved brother on his own.

Kamezou did his best to hold his tears in as he leaned against the wall. He wasn't sure what had just happened. He was disgusted and ashamed. How could Tsuruta do this to him? He wasn't sure if he should feel betrayed or flattered. He and his brother may have been close but…not like this.

However there was still another problem. Kamezou groaned at how aroused he was. Tsuruta really did a good job of getting him excited like that. Even more shame filled his body as he reached his hand into his pants and began touching himself. It made him…almost angry to be thinking about Tsuruta while he was doing this. He found himself wishing his brother was there. He wanted his brother's hands on him and his lips against his. When did he start thinking about his brother like that?

"Tsu…Tsuruta…." He whispered.

He held in a cry as he came into his hand. He just shook his head as he curled under his sheets not even bothering to clean himself.

"Dammit, Tsuruta…."

Kamezou spent most of the night cursing himself and his brother. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see Tsuruta, but he didn't have much to think about it as morning came a bit too quickly for him. He didn't want to face his brother; he didn't even want to face his parents. He shook his head and just hid under the covers, calling himself a coward as he did so.

"What am I going to do?"


	2. Empireo

**_The Cathedral and Empireo were the last two stages in Catherine. ^_^_**

**_So...it's 2 AM and I stayed up way past my bed time to finish this for you...yes, you! You know who you are, missy. I didn't read over it at all so you can expect me to make some changes tomorrow...really today...but for now...it's fine haha._**

**_ So here you go. The final chapter to my little story. But this doesn't mean you'll see the last of our twins! I really like these two as a couple so keep an eye for more stories about these two ^_^_**

**_Enjoy our samurais...no wrong story...this is not Hakuouki...*falls asleep*  
><em>**

It was only natural for a father to worry about his sons. Every day when his two children left the house Masato would say a silent prayer for their safe return and every time they did walk through the door after school he would breath a sigh of relief. He wasn't confining and he wasn't suffocating. In fact he and Gouzou worked extremely hard to find a new place to live so the twins would have more room. Yet just like any father he would always worry about his two babies.

So when he noticed a change in the twins' behavior he couldn't help but worry. His boys were acting very distant to each other and he had no idea why. They've had their fights before, as brothers should, but this time was different. The house was filled with tension and a very melancholy air. This argument they had was different than past times.

One day in particular the twins had come home from school still looking upset with each other. Kamezou didn't say a word as he went to his room and Tsuruta just shook his head, telling his father he was going to go out for a bit. He left and once again that worry filled Masato's heart. What was wrong with his kids? It was his duty as a father to find out.

Gouzou was out running errands so it was up to him to find out all on his own. He walked to Kamezou's room and gently knocked on the door. He didn't get a response. He knocked once more before he heard yelling.

"I don't want to talk right now, Tsuruta. Just leave."

This was worse than he thought. Kamezou and Tsuruta always wanted to be around each other. What happened between them?

"Kamezou?" Masato called lightly.

He heard rustling around the room before the door swung open.

"Sorry, Papa. I thought you were…anyway…." Kamezou drifted off and scratched the back of his head.

Masato looked up at his son; the twins had easily outgrown him in their older years. "Can I come in, Kamezou?"

Kamezou just nodded his head and backed away so Masato could step inside. He sat on the bed and Kamezou casually jumped up on it resting against the wall.

"Is everything okay?" Kamezou asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you that. Is everything okay between you and Tsuruta? I couldn't help but notice that…you two were acting a little cold towards each other."

Kamezou scoffed harshly and looked away from his father. "It's…it's nothing, Papa. Don't worry about it."

"I can't stop worrying about you two. If something is bothering you guys I want you to come and talk to me. Maybe I can help. What happened, Kamezou?"

Sometimes Kamezou wished he didn't love his father so much. Hearing that worry in his voice broke his heart. He didn't want him to worry about them. Besides this wasn't something he could easily talk about with his dad. How was just supposed to tell him that he and Tsuruta actually kissed and might have done more if he hadn't stopped it? And how could he tell him that he thought he really was falling in love with his twin…or rather already fallen in love with his twin?

"It's nothing, Papa. I'm just stressed and Tsuruta is…pretty loud. He just got on my nerves the other day."

Masato looked skeptically at his son. "You've had arguments like that before, Kamezou. I know it's not something that simple."

And now Kamezou felt guilty for lying. He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling the truth. He gave a sigh before giving another answer. "I just…I just can't talk about this, Papa. It's…it's too much right now."

Masato looked at his son's face and wished he could take away every burden from him. If he could he would make it so his sons were never stressed or upset. He wanted nothing more than for them to be happy. He didn't want to force Kamezou to say anything about his problem, but he knew he couldn't just walk away. His son needed him now more than ever even if he didn't want to tell him what was wrong.

Masato scooted more onto the bed and leaned against the wall next to Kamezou. He put his arm around Kamezou and gently pushed him so his son's head rested on his shoulder. At first Kamezou just sat there like nothing had happened but after a few moments he turned his body so he could wrap his arms around his father's thin waist and hide his face in his neck.

"I don't want to disappoint you, Papa."

Masato just chuckled as he began to stroke his son's hair. "I'll never be disappointed in you. I don't think there's anything you could do to make me lose my pride in you."

Masato closed his eyes as he felt his son tighten his grip on him. There wasn't a whole lot he could do if Kamezou wouldn't tell him his problems. All he could do was sit there, hug him, and tell him everything would be okay.

"Papa please…please don't be ashamed of us."

"Why would I be ashamed of you?"

Kamezou shook his head as he took a deep, shaky breath. He couldn't hide this from his dad and he couldn't go on just keeping it inside. Here was someone who could help him and possibly someone who wouldn't judge him.

"I…we…." Kamezou shook his head again, his arms wrapping even tighter around his dad. "Papa, we…Tsuruta and I…we ki…we kissed…."

A heavy silence filled the room. Kamezou felt his father's hand stop brushing through his hair and his chest stopped rising and falling. Kamezou was overwhelmed with shame. He didn't want to look or even touch his father. How could something as disgusting as him even think about touching his sweet and loving father? He tried to push away but to his surprise Masato quickly held him tightly. He buried his face in his son's hair and held him as close to him as he could.

"Oh, Kamezou…."

Kamezou held his father back, still refusing to look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Papa. I don't know what came over us. He kissed me and I let him. I think…I don't know, Papa! I think…I've fallen in love with him. Oh, but that's so sick, Papa! He's my brother! My twin brother!"

"Love isn't sick, Kamezou. Love keeps no record of wrong. I won't deny that this is…shocking to hear, but that doesn't mean you should abandon your brother."

"I don't want to be in love with him, Papa! We're blood! We're even more than that. He's my twin. My one twin brother…. And he'll never stop being my twin brother. It's so…disgusting."

"I almost lost Gouzou."

Kamezou actually looked up at his father when he heard him say that. Masato was staring off into the distance, not even realizing Kamezou had his eyes on him.

"He was my everything and I thought I would never see him again. He was the only person I ever loved until you and your brother came along. And…even though we're back together I regret every moment that I couldn't spend with him. I don't want you and Tsuruta to feel the same things your father and I had to feel. It's…a devastating feeling to not be able to be with the one you love. Even if you did fall in love with your brother you have every right to be together. Don't wind up regretting not pursuing the person you fell in love with, Kamezou."

Kamezou just shook his head and rested back on his father's shoulder. "What will people say?"

"People don't have to know. Besides even if they did know what does it matter? This whole…thing we call morality is just an illusion, right? I don't think…I don't think anyone will understand where you and your brother are coming from because they've never been in your shoes. It's not fair for two people who are in love to be able to be together for whatever reason. And it's not fair for my children to not be happy because of what other people will think of them."

Kamezou slowly lifted his head again, this time he and his father were looking right into each other's eyes. Masato wiped away a tear that had managed to escape his son's eye.

"And…and what do you think, Papa?"

A smile formed on Masato's face. "I already told you what I think, Kamezou. Like I said I'll need to get used to this. I wasn't expecting something like this to happen at all but…the only thing I desire in this world is for you and Tsuruta to be happy. If you two are happy being together as lovers then who I am to judge? I only want you two to be happy."

Kamezou actually cracked a smile and quickly hugged his father tightly. He should have known his father would be okay with his love for his brother. The words his father had said settled in his heart and he knew what the right decision was. As much as he was worried about other people he knew that if one person didn't judge him or blame him he would be just fine. Kamezou had gotten the love and support from the man he admired the most, his father, and he refused to live his life with any regrets. When Tsuruta came back home he would tell him the truth; he would tell him exactly how much loved him.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Tsuruta cried, latching onto Gouzou.<p>

Gouzou just rolled his eyes and poked Tsuruta in his head. "You and your brother have weird names, Tsuruta..." he said, emphasizing the boy's name.

"You do too! And I'm Kamezou..."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Are you really?"

"Nah."

Gouzou instantly pushed Tsuruta off of him and ignored the laugh the boy gave him. He had just come back from his errands and was ready to go inside and find something to fill his empty stomach. If Tsuruta hadn't stopped him he would have already been inside warming up something nice and tasty.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Going for a walk?"

Tsuruta put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I just…needed to get out for a while."

"Get out, huh?" Gouzou knew he wouldn't be getting anything to eat for a little longer. As hungry as he was he could tell Tsuruta had something on his mind and as a father he needed to figure out what it was. "Does this have something to do with your twin?"

Tsuruta gave a small chuckle and just nodded. Gouzou looked at him for a bit longer before he began walking. Tsuruta walked right next to him and they got about a block away before Tsuruta finally said something.

"I think he hates me now, Gouzou. I think I made…a very big mistake."

Gouzou raised his eyebrow as he thought about his impossible it would be for those two brothers to hate each other. "Honestly, what could you have done to make him hate you? That's ridiculous."

"I kissed him."

Gouzou came to a halt. Did he hear correctly? And even if he did hear correctly how could Tsuruta say it so calmly without any hesitation? When Tsuruta realized Gouzou stopped walking he turned around and looked at him, his face looking as normal as ever.

"You did what?"

"I kissed him, Gouzou. Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I uhh…I heard you. Just wanted to make sure I…heard correctly." Gouzou took a deep breath for continuing his walk with Tsuruta. They walked a little less than another block before Gouzou finally thought of how to respond.

"Why did you do that?"

"Seriously, Gouzou? Because I love him! Why else would I kiss him? We would have gotten farther, but he stopped me. He hasn't spoken to me since then. I've tried talking to him, but he just walks away or tells me to leave him alone. I'm fine with him not loving me back, but I don't want him out of my life completely! I just don't think I can live with that."

"You should be careful what you say, Tsuruta."

"Hmm?"

"I mean don't say you're okay with him not loving you back if you don't mean it." Gouzou explained. "Think about it. He'll always be around you and you'll be thinking how much you want to kiss him and hold him and be with him and he'll never be thinking those things back. And then eventually he'll get married and he'll want you to be the best man. You'll be…so miserable."

The two were silent again as they continued to walk a bit farther. The tension was too much for him and he needed to break through it.

"You know if you're miserable then your father will be miserable and I just can't have that. You need to handle your business, Tsuruta."

Gouzou nearly fell over as Tsuruta grabbed him around his neck again. "Don't you care if I'm miserable too, Mama?" he cried.

"No! Get off of me!"

The two of them wrestled with each other in the street, Tsuruta screaming out Mama and Gouzou doing everything he could to get him off of him. They didn't notice the stares of passerby's as they kept fighting with each other. Eventually Tsuruta laughed loudly and let Gouzou go. He hooked his arms in his father's and turned around so they could head back home.

"So what am I going to do, Gouzou?" Tsuruta asked, all playfulness gone. "Are you even weirded out by this?"

"Yeah. I never expected this to happen. I wonder how Masato will react…well, he probably won't care. I think…since him and I had to spend a lot of time separated from each other that if he found out you loved your brother in that way he would tell you to pursue it."

"Oh yeah. Mama and Papa weren't always together…."

"No, we weren't. It's miserable to not be with the person you love. It's as if your whole life is meaningless. When Masato was out of my life…I felt like I could die and it wouldn't even matter. I was numb, so numb I could barely remember how it felt to love him. He was just a distant memory. I think you and your brother will always be together, but you need to talk to him about you feel."

"Are you okay with how I feel?"

"Don't worry about what other people think. Since you were so casual about telling me I'm sure ready for what people will say about you two. It won't be easy if your brother agrees to give the relationship a chance. You two will get hassled, judged, and maybe worse. However, I'm your father and I refuse to sit back and let any of that happen. Get your brother to sit down and talk to you and get this sorted out. I'll behind you if you need me."

Tsuruta nodded, but cast his eyes to the ground. "This is really hard, Gouzou. I really love him. I want us to be together and I'm scared to approach him about this. I mean, I know I have to, but I know he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't want to lose the relationship I have with my brother now because of the way I feel."

"Is the way you feel worth losing your brother over? Do you want to attempt to make Kamezou more than your brother and also risk losing him forever? Is it worth it for the chance for you two to be lovers?"

"I…I don't know."

Gouzou just sighed. "I can't answer these questions for you, Tsuruta. You need to figure that out on your own."

Tsuruta knew that, but that didn't mean it was easy. He knew he would have to sit his brother down and talk to him or else they really would lose each other forever. He just didn't know how to go about it. If he talked to him would he wind up apologizing and living the rest of his life loving his brother and getting nothing back for it? Or would his brother actually give him a chance and try out being lovers?

"I just want him to love me back." Tsuruta said sadly. "Is that so much to ask?"

He looked at Gouzou and the father could only see loneliness and sadness in his son's eyes. Gouzou sighed and looked ahead, not being able to handle that depressing look on the normally cheerful boy's face. "Sometimes it is, Tsuruta."

They made it back home and together they walked up the stairs to their apartment. They gave each other one more look of encouragement.

"Thanks, Mama."

Gouzou just smiled as he pushed open the door. They finally unlatched their arms and noticed Masato sitting on the couch in the main room. Gouzou sat down next to him and put his arm around him while Tsuruta affectionately kissed him on the top of his head before heading to his brother's room.

"Did he tell you?" Masato asked when he heard Tsuruta walk into Kamezou's room.

Gouzou just nodded and pulled Masato close to him. "I assume you talked to Kamezou."

"He's so scared, Gouzou."

"This is a scary situation they're facing. But how are you holding up?"

Masato gave a small laugh. "I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

Masato sighed as he snuggled closer to Gouzou, resting a hand on his chest and laying his head under his neck. "I think…I think I wouldn't be so calm about it if I never experienced losing you, Gouzou. I thought you and I would never be together again and…that feeling is like death. I don't want my boys to experience that. If they're happy doing this then I'm happy too."

Gouzou lifted Masato's head up so he could place a few kisses on his lips. "You're an excellent father."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have."

They were about to kiss again before Gouzou's stomach growled obnoxiously. The two of them just looked at each other before Masato gave a laugh and stood up. "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

><p>Kamezou knew the knock on his door wasn't his father this time. He shivered with nervousness and anticipation as he called for the person on the other side to come in. A replica of himself walked inside and slowly shut the door behind him. Tsuruta stood in front of the door, refusing to walk any closer to his brother.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Kamezou responded.

The two were then a loss for words. Tsuruta stood at the door just staring at his feet while Kamezou sat on his bed, fiddling with his blanket. The silence just made the atmosphere even more tense than it should have been, yet neither of them could think of what to say.

"Tsuruta," Kamezou said just so it wasn't so quiet.

Tsuruta looked up at him, but Kamezou hadn't planned out what else he was going to say. He scratched his head and sighed still not knowing what he could say to make the situation any less awkward.

"I'm sorry, Kamezou."

Kamezou nearly fell off the bed when he heard that. He looked at brother only to see him staring at the ground.

"I'm really, really sorry." Tsuruta continued. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I just wanted so desperately to be with you. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I was being selfish. I just…I'm just really sorry, Kame."

Kamezou was still unsure of what to say. He sat on his bed and just looked at his brother who was still refusing to look at him. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words would come out of his mouth. He supposed he had just gotten so used to staying silent so he wouldn't know what to say anyway.

"And…" Tsuruta still had more to say. "I really love you, Kamezou. I love you so much. I love you more than a brother should love his brother. I know it's gross and I know it's strange, but I really need to tell you. I just wanted you to know how I feel in case…in case you felt the same way back. I'm not expecting you to, but I wanted to just…try and see."

Tsuruta waited patiently for Kamezou to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He wasn't surprised. His brother wasn't too much of a talker, especially in awkward situations. However, he figured that his brother didn't have feelings for him. That night where they kissed was a fluke and there wouldn't be more nights like that to come.

"I just wanted to clear the air between us." Tsuruta said in a low voice. "I'll let you think about it more."

He turned to leave when he heard his brother jump off the bed. It shocked him to feel his brother grab him around his waist. At first they just stayed like that. He felt his brother's breath on the back of his neck and his arms only got tighter around him. Then they let go of him entirely and turned him around. They stared at each other for a moment for a moment before Kamezou roughly pressed his lips against Tsuruta's. Silence worked much better with Kamezou.

Tsuruta wrapped his arms around Kamezou's neck and kiss him back. He was surprised at how desperately Kamezou was kissing him. It was as if he wanted Tsuruta as badly as Tsuruta wanted him. They eventually broke the kiss and Kamezou took one of Tsuruta's hands and held it in his own.

"I don't care what the world thinks of us, Tsuruta. I love you."

"I love you too, Kamezou!"

Kamezou led Tsuruta to his bed and together they dropped down on it, kissing all the while. They made love that night, Tsuruta taking charge simply because Kamezou was more nervous about it then he let on. He held his hands tightly and each time he pressed into him he would whisper into his ear: "I love you." Kamezou never imagined he would feel anything as good as his brother inside of him. He no longer thought of their relationship as strange or awkward and he no longer feared what other people thought about them. He loved his brother more than anything and he would stay with him forever.

"I…love you too…." Kamezou said just before he climaxed. His brother followed just a bit after and after a few kisses on cheeks and nibbles on ears they fell soundly asleep, happy to have found their soul mate.

And in a room down the hall their fathers were on their way to dreamland as well, their conversation about their sons ending with one last word from Masato.

"I'm so proud of our boys."


End file.
